shreya ki sagai!
by purvi di's krutika
Summary: hi everyone! my second story.. on dareya... shreya ki sagai ho rahi hai but in my style.. plz read and review karna.. just peep in everyone.. includes little bit kavi


Hi everyone! How r u? thanks for liking my previous story hamdard. I got so many lovely lovely reviews on that os. Im here with a new os. It is dareya centric but a little bit masala of kavi (wink). So read and enjoy. Don't forget to review.

Here purvi and shreya r sisters. Purvi loves kavin and shreya loves daya but her marriage is fixed with siddharth (as u all know).

In a big mansion

A room is full of mess. All the clothes and jewellery scattered here and there and a girl nearly of 26/27 yrs is sitting on the bed with cute angry face.

Here sis comes

Girl2: yeh kya hai purvi, yeh kya haal banaya hai apne kamre ka (she started pickingup the things and starts settling them)

Purvi: mujhe kuch samaj nahi aa raha shreya. Aaj mujhe kavin ke saath bahar jana hai 7:00 baje aur maine abhi tak ye decide nahi kiya hai ke main kya pehnu

Shreya (teasing her): kavin ke saath candle light dinner. Acha tujhe kaise kapde pehenne hai

Purvi: shreya main na un fashionable kapdon se bore ho gai ho. Mujhe na kuch desi try karna hai

Shreya: bas itni si baat hai. Tumhari problem abhi solve karti hoon. (she removed a beautiful cream colour salwaar kameez. It is very pretty)

Purvi:wow! Shreya ye to bohot hi jyada beautiful hai

Shreya: maine kaha tha na tujhe pasand ayega

(and they both hug each other)

Shreya: ab sunn tujhe meri help karni hogi

Purvi (questioning tune): tujhe meri help chahiya

Shreya: ha toh

Purvi: nahi kuch nahi bata

Shreya: dress select karni hai

Purvi: daya bhai ke saath date par jana hai kya (actually purvi treats daya as her big bro and so does daya)

Shreya: purvi tujhe pata hai na ki meri sagai siddharth ke sath fix ho chuki hai

Purvi: to tu usse sach kyu nahi bata deti kit um daya bhai se kitna pyaar karti hai

Shreya: maine papa se wada kiya hai

Purvi: to papa se jake bolo na ki tum sid se nahi daya bhai se pyaar karti ho

Shreya: purvi plz mujhe is bare mein kuch baat nahi karni

And she left…

Purvi's POV: chahe job hi ho main tum dono ko ek karke hi rahungi

Here in the restaurant…

As u all know our kavi went to a dinner date..

Purvi: kavin mujhe tumse kuch bohot hi jaruri baat karni hai

Kv: ha bolo na baby

Purvi: mujhe tumse shreya aur daya bhai ke bare mein baat karni hai

Kv: purvi wo daya sir to nahi (while pointing)

Purvi: are haan wo bhai hi hai

Kv: (little bit louder) daya sirrr

Daya while turning: are kavin purvi tum yaha

Kv: daya sir yaha aiye na

Daya came to their table

Purvi: bhai baithiye na. bhai ujhe aapse bohot jaruri baat karni hai

Agar shreya ke bare main hai to plz (cut by purvi)

Purvi: aapko sunna hi padega, mere liye

Daya: thik he

Purvi: bhai shreya abhi tak aapse bohot pyaar karti hai plz use bata do, abhi bhi waqt hai

Daya: lekin uski to shaadi fix ho gayi hai

Purvi: bhai exactly fix hui hai, shaadi hui nahi

Daya: main dekhta hoon

Purvi: bhai jaldi socho, aapki decision se hum tin(3) zindagiyaan bacha sakte hai

Daya: thik he, bye

And he left

Purvi : sorry kavu, maine apni date kharab kar di

Kv: aisi koi baat nahi hai. Hum to aise bohot si date par jaa sakte hai par shreya ki shaadi to ek hi baar hogi

And they have their dinner and went

Here in daya's house

He is sitting in his room with photo of shreya. He is crying and lost in her thoughts

All the lovely moments he spend with shreya flashed in front of his eyes

Ranjhan dhoondhan main chaleya  
Ranjhan mileya naa ye...  
Jigraan vichon agan laga ke Rabba  
Laqeeran vich likh di judaai

Kho gaya, gum ho gaya  
Waqt se churaya tha jo  
Apna banaya tha..  
Ho tera, woh mera  
Saath nibhaaya tha jo  
Apna banaya tha..

Chadariya jheeni re jheeni  
Chadariya jheeni re jheeni  
Aankhein bheeni ye bheeni ye bheeni  
Yaadein jheeni re jheeni re jheeni (x2)

Aisa bhi kya milna, saath hoke tanha  
Aisi kyun sazaa humne hai paayi, Ranjhana ve  
Phir se mujhe jeena, tujhpe hai marna  
Phir se dil ne di hai ye duhaai, Saajnaa ve  
Laqeeron pe likh di kyun judaai..

Gair sa hua khud se bhi, na koi mera  
Dard se karle chal yaari, dil ye keh raha  
Kholun jo baahein, bas gham ye simat rahe hain  
Aankhon ke aage lamhe ye kyun ghat rahe hain  
Jaane kaise koi sehta Judaaiyaan.

Chadariya jheeni re jheeni  
Chadariya jheeni re jheeni  
Aankhein bheeni ye bheeni ye bheeni  
Yaadein jheeni re jheeni re jheeni (x2)

Ranjhan dhoondhan main chaleya  
Ranjhan mileya naa ye...  
Jigraan vichon agan laga ke Rabba  
Lakeeran vich likh di judaai

With all thoughts he slept

Next day

Shreya's dad called purvi and shreya in the morning

Shreya's dad(sd)

Sd: mujhe tum dono se baat karni hai

Shreya: ha boliye na papa kya baat hai

Sd: aaj tum dono shopping keliye jao, shreya tumhari sagai jo aane wali hai

(hearing this shreya's face turn pale. Shreya's dad noticed this)

Kya baat hai shreya tum sagai ki baat sunkar udaas kyu ho gayi

Shreya: kuch nahi papa (cut by purvi)

Purvi: baat hai papa, kyunki shreya to (but she could not complete her sentence bcoz stopped her)

Shreya: papa hum aaj jate hai aur aapko raat mein milte hai

Sd: thik he beta, bye

And they left

Meanwhile in the mall

Purvi: kyu roka mujhe

Shreya: to main aur kya karti

Purvi: agar main papa lo bol deti to tumhari sagai shayad ruk jati

Shreya: ye meri kismet hai purvi

Purvi: ye teri kismat hai to main teri behen hu

And they went for shopping

On the day of sagai….

All were present but daya didn't want to come so abhijeet forced him

Shreya was getting ready (you all can imagine shreya in tht lehenga she wore in shreya ki sagai)

As usual she was looking pretty

Purvi came: shreya taiyaar ho gayi (she saw tears in her eyes) tum ro rahi ho

Shreya (wiping tears): kuch nahi chalo

Purvi: shreya abhi bhi waqt hai, sab sach bata do papa ko

Shreya: purvi maine kaha chalo

And they went in the hall

Both the girls were looking very pretty

Purvi was wearing black dress (one she wore in shreya ki sagai)

Our kavin bro was lost in her beauty

Purvi noticed that

Purvi came to him and asked: kya dekh rahe ho

Kv: tum kitni khoobsurat dikh rahi ho mano koi angel aya ho dharti par

Purvi: tum bhi kuch kam nahi dikh rahe (guys wo kitna handsome hai na... I love him)

Purvi: acha mijhe jana padega, rasmen(rituals) shuru hone wali hai

And she went

Here sagai shuru ho gayi

(mujhe pata nahi hai ki engagement mein kon kisko ring first pehnata hai)

When they were exchanging ring sidharth stopped

Sid: main ye sagai nahi kar sakta (all became shock but shreya the most)

Shreya: sidharth tum ye kya keh rahe ho

Sid: maine sahi bola, main ye sagai nahi kar sakta

Purvi: lekin kyu

Sid: kyunki shreya mujhse nahi daya se pyaar karti hai

All were shocked

Sid: maine tum dono ki baatein suni thi us din (remember guys story ki starting jab purvi shreya ko bolti hai)

Sid: aur main nahi chahta ki meri wajah se do(2) pyaar karne wale alag ho

Shreya mom: tum ye kya keh rahe ho

Sid: main thik keh raha hu (he brought daya) daya yeh ring lo aur pehenau shreya ko

He did so and they exchange rings. All were happy for dareya

Hmm.. hmm...

Dehleez pe mere dil ki  
Jo rakhe hain tune kadam  
Tere naam pe meri zindagi  
Likh di mere humdum

Haan seekha maine jeena jeena kaise jeena  
Haan seekha maine jeena mere humdum  
Na seekha kabhi jeena jeena kaise jeena  
Na seekha jeena tere bina humdum

Dehleez pe merey dil ki  
Jo rakhe hain tune kadam  
Tere naam pe meri zindagi  
Likh di mere humdum

Haan sikha maine jeena jeena kaise jeena  
Haan sikha maine jeena, mere humdum  
Na sikha kabhi jeena jeena kaise jeena  
Na sikha jeena tere bina humdum

Hmmm.. hmmm..

Sacchi si hain yeh taareefein  
Dil se jo maine kari hain...

Sacchi si hain yeh taareefein  
Dil se jo maine kari hain...

Jo tu mila to saji hain  
Duniya meri humdum  
O aasma mila zameen ko meri  
Aadhe aadhe poore hain hum  
Tere naam pe meri zindagi  
Likh di mere humdum

Haan seekha maine jeena jeena, kaise jeena  
Haan seekha maine jeena, mere humdum  
Na seekha kabhi jeena jeena kaise jeena  
Na seekha jeena tere bina humdum

Hmmm... hmmm..

After some time..

Daya: shreya… main tumse kuch kehna chahta hu

Shreya: ha boliye na daya kya baat hai

Daya: shreya main tumse bohot pyaar karta hu, I love u

Abhi: lo bhai, tumhari sagai ho chuki aue ab propose kar rahe ho

All laughed *happy ending*

Actually true love never has a happy ending, because true love never dies (right na?)

Pheww! Ho gaya finally… plz batana through ur precious reviews. They mean a lot to me. Aur ha agar acha ho to bhi review karna aur agar acha nahi ho to bhi review karna plz *puppy eyes*. Ye idea randomly aya to likh diya.. aur ha ek kavi os aapka intezaar kar raha hai. Pata nahi kab update karungi.

Review karna

Bye tckr, love ya all

-krutika


End file.
